


下任狼王的王后是狐狸（下）

by sumian28



Category: all千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumian28/pseuds/sumian28





	下任狼王的王后是狐狸（下）

温柔宠溺狼世子x捣蛋软萌小狐仙

“我的兔子呢？”小七眨巴着眼睛，一脸疑惑。

“长大了也要学会自己觅食，不然以后它们怎么教自己的下一代？”焱半撑着额头，面色不改地撒着谎。自从把一窝兔子从狐岐抱回来，自家的小狐狸就没正眼看过自己几回，焱把兔子扔给修那只猞狸并且警告他回来的时候兔子少一只，自己就把他弄成兔子。

“那它们要是还没学会找食儿就饿了怎么办？”小七还是很担心，毕竟这个世界上像焱一样喜欢叼快饿死的小动物回家养的不多了，要是自己的兔子饿死怎么办啊？

“我会找人看着它们的，不会饿死，”焱挥了挥手，好像这样就可以把小七的担忧挥走一样，“倒是你，饿不饿？”

小七乖乖地点头。

焱递过来几个苹果和两块糯米糕，小七吃素，冬天在狼山和狐岐能找到的水果少之又少，尽管焱甚至想出捕猎再将猎物跟人类交换的法子也无济于事。地处西北，人际荒芜，能给小七换来的吃的也不能算多，怪不得冬天总饿肚子，焱有些失落，抬手摸了摸小七如瀑的黑发，像他小狐狸时的皮毛一样滑滑的。

小七抓着苹果愣神，自己在狐岐的时候，初冬也很难找到存留下来的苹果。上一次焱甚至给他找来了两个杏子，虽然又酸又涩，小七还是咬着牙咽下去了，能把自己喂饱好像是可以令焱满足的一件事。很难吧，明明有储存的食物，但是自己不能吃，还要再冒着风雪出去找。

“怎么了？不喜欢吃苹果了？”焱有点担心，整天喂苹果是不是太单调了？

“哥哥，你对我真好。”小狐狸的眼角湿乎乎的，似是要哭的模样。泛红的眼尾，溢着水汽的眼睛，一手拿着苹果一手拽着自己衣角，乖萌得令焱扬起了嘴角。

“喜欢你才对你好啊，”焱凑过去亲了亲小狐狸光洁的额头，“别哭了，下次我再去找点别的。”

小七坐在床边轻轻摇晃着双脚，安安静静地啃着焱找来的苹果，偶尔伸出手去递到焱的嘴边让他咬一口。焱看着自己的小狐狸递过来的苹果温柔地摇摇头，小七气呼呼地放在他唇瓣上，一定要他吃，焱张嘴咬下一小块，小七才露出满意的笑容。

“干什么？又要看气吗？”小七嘴里还含着一块苹果，含含糊糊地问将他扑倒在床的焱。为什么一天到晚看气，气比小七好看嘛？小七又狠狠咬了口苹果，却因为躺着差点噎住自己。

“万一你吃了什么不对的东西，气不纯了怎么办，我看一眼放心。”焱面不改色心不跳，撒起谎来游刃有余，轻而易举地唬住了小七。焱侧卧在床上，看着正面躺倒在床的小狐狸，心里痒痒的。床上的小狐狸丝毫没有危机意识，抱着苹果吃得咔哧脆，一心一意地扑在吃饭这件大事上，焱撩起小七的一缕头发放在鼻尖处闻了闻，清新的香味还带着些热意，估计是刚刚压在身下暖的。

小七在焱靠过来的时候瑟缩了一下，每次焱看气的时候总是怪怪的，是小七平时没见过的神色，小七说不出是什么，但他能感觉出来。也许看气是件不算好的事情？小七盯着焱宛如一片深海的黑色瞳仁这么想着。

焱咬着小七的耳垂，磨的它出现深深的红色才松开，小七扭了扭头，觉得不太对，今天焱咬的好像格外的使劲儿。焱一抬头就看见小七注视着自己的目光，心里猛然落下去什么东西，一瞬间空的他发疼。小狐狸懵懵懂懂的眼神让焱有一种负罪感，又想直接把这小狐狸扒得一丝不挂压在床上，好好教教他万物是怎样延续的。

“今天不看耳朵了？”

“只从耳朵看不清，换个地方看。”焱解开小七的腰带，拉开小七的交领，露出一大片白皙的胸膛和右肩，焱埋头在小七的肩上，呼出来的热气熏红了小七的肌肤。焱亲着小七的脖子和前胸，不时露出牙尖轻轻划过小七的锁骨。小狐狸酥酥麻麻的，只觉得舒服的不行却也痒的难受，咯咯笑着想推开焱，连苹果核都掉在了床上。

“小七，你发情期什么时候？”焱喘着粗气，平复着自己，问道。

“发情期是什么？”小狐狸咬着自己的手指，然后偷偷地在衣服上擦了擦自己被果汁弄的黏黏糊糊的爪子，心虚地发问，只希望焱不要觉得自己太笨就好。

“你还没有过发情期吗？”

“我不知道，大哥大嫂没跟我说过。”小狐狸有点难过，自己好像是真的什么世面都没见过，焱的问题他不知道也回答不上来。

焱安抚地亲了亲小七软乎乎的小脸蛋，唇边还带着丝丝苹果的甜意，“你多大了？”

“还有二十几天就一百岁了。”

还没成年。狼世子抱着他的未来小王妃在床上躺了一会儿，小狐狸不知道为什么笔直地躺在焱的怀里不动。等焱消了火，才注意到小七僵硬到不行的身子，“怎么不开心了？”

“焱，你觉不觉得我特别笨啊……”小狐狸简直要难过死了，焱对自己那么好，自己早就倾心于这个救命恩人了，可是现在自己却在心上人面前丢脸了，连发情期是什么都不知道。他一定会嫌弃自己了，小七忽闪着睫毛，金豆豆又想要往下掉。

“我的小七最棒了，是世界上最聪明的小狐仙，等你过百年之后我再告诉你发情期是什么好吗？”焱亲了亲小七忽闪着水汽的眼睛，把小狐狸揽在怀里哄。

今天的狼世子对自家的小王妃也是爱的不得了。

————————————————————————————————

“小七在狼山也耽误你们不少时间了，我来接小七回去。”六尾站在狼王面前无一丝畏惧之情，狼王满是赞许地看着面前这位狐族青年，反倒是焱在一旁些许的焦躁。

“我要是没记错，狼族已经向狐岐递交了婚书，不知你们山主如何答复？”狼王端坐在大殿之上，沉稳从容，面对着六尾来要人也没有表露出任何的情绪和破绽。

“联姻也不是不可，但也要双方父母和两个孩子自己都答应才行吧。”

“狼族婚书已下，概不回退。”

“狼王这是想抢人了？”

“狼狐百年无战，我可不敢开这个头。年轻人，要是那个叫小七的孩子答应了呢，你不妨先去看看他。”狼王满面春风，仿佛胜券在握，气定神闲地看着站在下面的六尾，还顺便指了指小七所在的宫殿方向。

“爹……”焱看着六尾离开大殿去找小七的背影，心里担忧。

“爹什么爹，你心里这么没个底儿，是还没拿下是嘛？你看看你，你爹像你这么大的时候，早找着你娘了。磨磨唧唧，我什么时候抱上孙子……”狼王一改之前王者风范，就差揪着自个儿子的耳朵唠叨了。焱无视了狼王贴着脸的絮叨，远远地望着自己的宫殿。

“大哥，你怎么来了？”小狐狸刚从狼山后面玩完雪回来，就看见殿里坐着一个熟悉的身影，小狐狸欢呼一声扑了上去，吓了六尾一跳。

“这么大了还这么一惊一乍的，”六尾从身上把黏着的小狐狸摘下来，抚了抚稍乱的散发，接着说道，“我来接你回去的。”

“哦……”小七本来看见大哥还很高兴的，结果一听说自己要回狐岐了，那不就是说自己不能再天天跟在焱的身边了，小狐狸的尾巴都要耷拉下来了。

六尾看着小七长大，怎会不知道小狐狸的心思，“舍不得啊？”

小七沉默了一会儿，撅着嘴点了点头。

“本来你五天前就该回来的，但是狼族没有把你送回来，反而送了一纸婚书到狐岐。”

小狐狸猛然抬头，“婚书？我吗？”

“不然呢？我吗？”

“你的意思是……”

“我的意思是你现在不跟我回狐岐，那就得留下来给人家当小王妃了。”六尾双臂环抱在胸前，饶有兴趣地看着矮自己一头的小狐狸，岁月不饶狐啊，自家的幺弟也要嫁人了，为什么是嫁啊……

“你喜欢他？”六尾正心痛着呢，猛然发觉小七到现在也没回答他，紧接着又问道，“多喜欢？”

“一点点……”小狐狸抓着自己的衣服下摆，专心致志地看着自己的鞋子。嗯，在雪里玩的有点湿了，今天焱会拿什么东西给自己吃呢，上次说不会拿苹果了，八尾奶奶给的红豆饼很好吃，焱要是能弄来就好了，冬天什么时候能过完呢？

“一点点？”六尾用手戳着小狐狸的额头，一副恨铁不成钢的样子。

“很喜欢……”小狐狸护住自己的额头，生怕六尾一个生气给自己戳漏了。

六尾没好气地哼了一声，“就知道，有了……哎，算了，那我直接去找狼王谈谈聘礼的事好了，不狠敲一笔，我都觉得我们狐岐亏了！”

你家儿子拐走的这个可是狐岐山的山宠呢，虽然调皮捣蛋，也不爱练功，回回儿折腾出一堆烂摊子等着自己收拾，搞得狐岐简直算得上生灵涂炭……六尾越想越觉得自己好像是扔出去了一个烫手山芋？？？

“什么聘礼？”

“起码一千斤粮食吧。”六尾撇了撇嘴。

“不行，大冬天上哪儿去弄那么多粮食啊！”小七想起焱要为这一千斤粮食打多久的猎，心里就慌的不行，一千斤别说狐岐了，狼山的都能喂饱了，小七觉得大哥这简直是公报私仇。

“祖宗，这还没过门呢，胳膊肘都要往外拐出弯来了。”怒其不争啊怒其不争，养了个小白眼狼，六尾简直要气死过去。

最后六尾以五百斤粮食的价格与狼王做了交换。小七成了狼族的小「童养媳」。

“我哥是不是要得多点了？”其实狐岐也没有那么穷，狐狸也没有那么多，小七在焱回来后就没有离开过他的怀里。

焱像个小孩子一样勒的小七喘不过气来，“不多，”五百斤粮食换一个软萌漂亮小媳妇回来，焱都快要笑出声了好嘛。

“那你松开我点，疼。”

“好。”小七觉得这声音有点不情愿的意思，不管了，喘口气先。

———————————————————————————————

在六尾提出聘礼之后一个月的时间里，小七可以算得上是独守空闺了。世子大婚在即，狼族的其他人都在为聘礼奔忙着，焱更是重担在身，天天早出晚归，带着自己的伙伴们外出狩猎，然后在即将傍晚的时候化成人形与山下的樵夫农妇买卖交易。进度没有焱想象的那么快，但也没有比小七担忧的慢。

今天已经是第三天没有看见焱了，小七坐在床边掰着手指慢慢地算着。往日里焱在自己吃饭的时候还能腾出时间陪自己一会儿，现在除了桌子上新出现的糕点和水果，焱连影子也见不到。是因为聘礼才这么忙吗，还是说以后焱成了下一任的王也会这么忙，没有时间看自己？小七蔫蔫地趴在窗户边叹气，是时候担心一下自己的婚后生活了。

“喂！”

小七愣了一下。

“喂！”

那个声音见小七没有反应，不依不饶地喊起来。

“谁啊？”小七只觉得声音陌生，不由得担心起来，转而又想自己马上就要成为狼族王妃了，狼山上该没有什么好怕的了吧，“出来！”

小七从窗边站起来，刚闪出一条缝，从窗外面跳进来一个揣着布兜的黄发少年，“你小点儿声，我的小祖宗。”

小七细细地端详着这个来路不明的人，长得还行没有焱好看，黄头发褐眼珠，耳朵受过伤，还两只，这牙印怎么这么眼熟……

“你是那只猞狸！”小七认出了自己咬出的伤口，大冬天能两只耳朵一起伤的不多了，“别过来啊……”

该死的天性，小七躲在桌子后面抖抖抖。

“你别怕啊，我就是过来看看你。”

“我有什么好看的啊……”

修简直要被这只小狐狸笑死了，他把怀里的布袋小心地放在桌子上，盘腿坐在椅子上，“怎么，你咬我，还不许我看看你啊？”

“那是因为你先咬我的兔子！”

“弱肉强食，自然律法本来就是这样的啊。”

“焱都没有吃我，说明天地间只要善念犹存，还是可以跳出自然之法的。”

小七说得理直气壮。修被堵得无话可说的同时，暗暗腹诽，那个臭小子不吃你是因为有别的更加不堪的打算！修看着面前这个傻得可爱的小狐狸，心痛到无以复加，焱这家伙上哪儿骗来个傻白甜的媳妇儿，自己为什么还是孤家寡人一个，苍天负我啊……

小七才不管修内心的波涛汹涌，他的注意力全放在了桌子上的那个大布袋里，小七走过去用一根指头撑开布袋口，发现里面竟然是他养的兔子，“你从哪儿捉来的？”

“什么捉的，这是焱让我看着的。”修在心里骂了那白眼狼一万遍，蹲在窝里看着口粮不能吃，天知道这兔子毛上沾了修多少的口水。

“我今天来呢，一是看你，二是把兔子还你。老子没口粮了，要去打猎了，兔子看不住，万一丢了死了，焱非得吃了我不行，”修坐在桌子前，大大方方地拿了个苹果啃，“跟他说啊，老子算是仁至义尽了，我可不能放着一窝兔子饿死自己。”

“他不是说兔子自己去觅食了吗，怎么给了你啊？”小七有点后怕，万一猞狸一时没忍住，那自己的兔子不是连兔毛都见不着了吗？

“大冬天的兔子能上哪儿找食儿啊……”修一口气没上来，差点被苹果呛死，这傻狐狸。

“焱那是吃醋了，”修借机报复，你让老子喂兔子，老子就把你告发给小狐狸，“他怕你光看兔子，不看他了。”

简直不要太爽，修咬了一大口苹果，咔哧咔哧地嚼，一点儿也没注意小七羞的跟苹果一样红的脸。

那几天喂兔子，是没太注意焱，这样就吃醋了，小七笑得软萌软萌的，一点儿都没觉得自家夫君丢脸。修觉得这走向跟自己想的不一样啊，小狐狸笑的傻样儿，一脸怀春啊。嗯…世风日下，这还没到狐狸的发情期呢。

“行了行了，别在这儿隔空恩爱了。”修啃完了一个苹果，正要伸手拿下一个呢，被小七一巴掌拍掉了爪子，“哎，我听说焱受伤了。”

小七本来还沉浸在焱跟自己吃醋的喜悦中，听修这么一说，瞬间又紧张了起来，“他怎么了？”

“啊？那个我也是听说的，你别急啊，”修还以为小狐狸知道，结果让他给说漏了嘴，“前几天狩猎的时候，正追一头鹿呢，结果焱和其他几个掉进雪窝子里了，大概伤了爪子吧……”

修看着小七蓦然暗淡下去的目光和一点点发红的鼻尖，心想不好，不会把人家媳妇惹哭了吧。还没等修想完，小狐狸的金豆豆就掉了下来，啪嗒一声砸在修的手上，吓得修赶紧甩了两下。

“不是，祖宗，别哭啊你，我们这种狩猎为生的，受伤不稀奇啊。”

“他这次是不是伤的很重啊，他几天前就没来找过我了。”小狐狸眨巴着眼睛，大颗大颗的眼泪呼呼地往下掉，修对着他一阵手忙脚乱，笨拙地用袖子给小狐狸抹眼泪。

“他可能是觉得太丢脸了，才不好意思见你，掉雪窝子这种伤对我们来说不算什么，我耳朵给你咬成这样我不也没事儿吗。”看这小狐狸破涕为笑，修才算放下心来，要是焱知道自己把给他媳妇惹哭了，那自己真是连兔子也没得当了。

“行吧，说不定他过会儿就来找你了，把眼泪擦擦。”

小狐狸抹了抹脸。

也将近傍晚，修坐了一会儿起身道，“行，我差不多也该走了。”

“那你以后记得来找我玩啊。”小七跟修混的熟了，也就不再害怕，反而还觉得修挺好欺负的。

修看着被阳光镀成金色的小狐狸，不知为何突然恶向胆边生，“哎，既然是朋友了，是不是得补偿我一下？”

“什么？”

“你咬我两口，我咬你一口，怎么样，公平吧，”修靠近小七，“我就咬一口，保证不出血不使劲儿，还不行吗？”

小七想了想，又看了看修的两只耳朵，还是觉得自己心有愧疚，“咬吧，”小狐狸一副大义凛然，慷慨赴死的神情。

修扑上去，对着小七的耳朵就是一口，虽然没有使劲儿，但还是咬的小七小声尖叫。当修心满意足地抬头的时候，对上的是正从殿外进来的焱那充满杀意的眼神。

“哇哇哇！大哥！我错了我错了！我真没动你媳妇！嗯…没大动…救命啊！出妖命啦！不是你听我解释！给个机会！我可是你唯一的朋友！大哥！”

小七还没搞明白发生了什么，自己就从修的怀里变到了焱的怀里，紧接着被焱放到了床上，再然后就是修响彻天际的惨叫声。

追逐中，修飞身跃上了窗台，“大哥！等你冷静下来我再跟你解释！小狐狸，我走了！不送不送！”

修从窗户逃了出去，因为过于紧张，还绊了一下。笑得前仰后合的小狐狸，一转头看着沉寂如雪的焱才发觉自己大概也得逃命了。

还没等小七挪到桌子边就被焱一把拽了回来，压在了床上。

“不是，是我先咬的他。嗯，不对不对，不是那个意思……”小七被焱压在身下，一时半会儿也搞不清他俩到底谁咬谁了，小七凭借着动物本能隐隐察觉到了危险，选择了安静。

小七被焱盯的浑身发毛，想要岔开话题，“那个，今天还要看气吗？我…唔…”

焱压着小七，捏着小七的下巴亲了上去，对着唇瓣就是一通乱咬，小七被他啃的嘴唇发麻，也不敢吱声，只好小心翼翼地嘟起嘴巴给自己留点地方。这种回应似的小动作更是激起了焱的欲望，他扯开小七的腰带，一边咬着他的唇瓣一边摸索着他的身体。少年光滑的肌肤是最好的触感，焱摸着小七的胸膛，在遇到小红豆的时候狠狠揪了一把，又顺着腰线摸到了下面，小七只觉得自己的大腿根被焱摸的又酸又痛，推拒了两把，更引起了焱变本加厉的动作。

小狐狸终于忍不住，大哭起来。

焱松开他，等着小七哭完这一阵，又轻柔地吻住他，“对不起，吓到你了。”

小狐狸乖巧地伏在自己的怀里，抽抽噎噎地打着哭嗝，“我以为你要把我吃掉了。”

“为什么要吃掉你？”焱知道自己的小狐狸说的是哪个吃。

“因为…嗬…小七被猞狸咬了…呜呜…”小狐狸的金豆豆掉个不停，嘴唇上都变得咸乎乎的了，焱吃掉了小狐狸掉下来的眼泪。

“他咬你哪儿了？”

“耳朵……”

“只有耳朵？”

小狐狸点点头，“因为之前我先咬的他，我们现在是朋友了，所以小七让他咬回来了。”

“你的伤好了吗？疼不疼？”小狐狸看着焱，又想起了修说的话。

焱干咳了一声，“早好了，没事了。”

“给我看看。”小狐狸不依不饶，焱只好把缠着布条的手腕露给他，小狐狸心疼地拉着他的手吹气，一边吹一边说呼呼就不疼了，焱觉得自己受到了来自自家小媳妇的可爱暴击。

今天的狼世子也是对自己傻白甜的媳妇没有任何办法呢。

——————————————————————————————

凑够了五百斤粮食，在一个瑞雪的日子里，狼族世子和狐族幼子的大婚典礼在狼山举行，诸神道贺，众妖欢聚，祥瑞紫气绵延百里，狼族狐族联姻，共结和平盟约。

“现在小七是我真正的妻子了。”焱挑了盖头，看着自己被映的红艳艳的小新娘，只觉得热气涌动。

小狐狸害羞地不肯看他，过了一会儿，小狐狸抬头问道，“我已经过了百岁，那你现在能告诉我发情期是什么了嘛？”

焱失笑，“好，今晚就告诉你。”

傻头傻脑的小狐狸被扒光了，丢进喜床里。

……

“嗯…轻点…啊…呜呜…我疼…发情期一点儿也不好玩…”

“我知道，乖，再忍一下。”

“啊…慢…慢点…”

……

“要死啊你，啊…还来…嗯…”

“我爹还指望我抱孙子呢，不努力一下，怎么对得起他老人家呢。”

“狼和狐狸会生出什么来啊？”小七双腿盘着焱的腰，在情海中如一叶小舟起伏不定，却还保留着一个疑问。

“不知道，你得生出来看看才知道。”焱咬了一口小七的耳朵。

“嗯…”

—END

番外一

“这臭小子是不想让他老爹睡觉！”狼王在床上辗转反侧，隔壁儿子儿媳的动静弄得也太大了点，气的狼王吹胡子瞪眼。

“是你整天喊着要抱孙子的，小两口不努力，你抱谁的孙子去？”王后显得淡定许多，翻了个身接着睡。

“夫人～”

“滚！再碰我！爪子给你剁了！”

对外界不怒自威的狼王今天依旧是个听话的妻管严呢。

番外二

“你居然就这么把你自己的弟弟卖了！”狐王躲在六尾修习的灵洞里捶胸顿足，“还是狐嘛你！没有狐性！”

“五百斤粮食的聘礼可是你同意的。”六尾简直要被自己的亲爹给烦死。

“我现在后悔了！把小七接回来去！”狐王就差在地上撒泼打滚了。

“要去自己去，当初那五百斤粮食是你接的手，跟我可没关系，”六尾轻呷了一口茶，“别以为我不知道你这是被我娘赶出来了，没事找事干。”

“我这是为了狐族的繁荣而奉献！”

“求欢不成被打出来的吧？！”六尾无情地戳穿了自己的亲爹。

狐王觉得还是自己的小儿子好。


End file.
